destinyarrivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Verona Eshtar
Biography: The daughter of Dovidine Thracia and the evil wizard Philamon. Her mother had a dark sense of humor and named her Crow, a nod to her family and a fitting name for the situation they were in. The wizard Philamon from a young age, had took interest in the child. He still kept the young one a slave,( she was put to work at age four) but kept tabs on her. She was given a special tattoo to brand her. (“Thracia 776”) It was immediately apparent that the child was intelligent. She learned skills quickly and deftly avoided situations that would incur punishment. She never spoke unless spoken to, but she learned how to manipulate her slaver’s with persuasion and deception. She learned how to steal extra bits of food and learned guard patterns. At the age of five her mother became sick and died, she swore upon herself then to one day escape and get revenge. She made an escape attempt but was caught. As punishment they wrapped red hot chains around both her arms leaving a sleeve of chain shaped scars own both arms. After this she became Philamon's personal assistant. She ran errands for him and fetched materials he needed for his rituals. In that time she discovered one of Philamon's spellbooks, she saw the power of magic first hand and knew she needed to grab it during her next escape attempt. At the age of eight she made her second escape attempt. She used a shard of a ceramic vase to kill the guard to her cell. She took the key and headed to the laboratory where she new Philamon wouldn’t be at this time of day, she stole the spell book and avoided all the guard patrols until she was free. She made her way to a city, now free she didn’t know what to do with her self, she was alone in this world. She became known as the little orphan street urchin. In order to hide from her former slavers she learned how to forge documents to create a new persona “Verona Nikos”. She became the second in command of a gang known as the “ruckus”. This band is was under the thumb of of the Gandor family. The members of the ruckus Are Finn Newton: half elf leader of the group Verona Tikos Rodan Kenku scout. esca halfling spy tharival half ogre muscle During this time they were associated with the owner of a Eshtar’s general goods store outside of the city in a neighboring own.The owner’s Name is Bruce Eshtar. He helps smuggles things for the Gandor family. The Ruckus has had various dealing with Bruce. Over the years Bruce and Verona fell in love and got married. She took Bruce’s last name. (Verona Eshtar) and has a kid they named Crowler Eshtar. She couldn’t stay settled down though and told her husband that she needed to go and figure things out for a while. Bruce was very understanding and said he would wait for her.Category:Individual Category:Human Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Player Character Category:Incomplete Category:DAB